Thunderstorm
by FrustratedOtaku
Summary: Just a little one-shot. Kid is out with the guys when there's a thunderstorm. Will Liz be okay? Will he come to her rescue? Lots of Kid x Liz love. Yay!


It was a dark and stormy night in Death City. Rain poured down. Smothering the windows of Gallows Manor with little rain drops. Liz was looking at the rain drops. They were quite beautiful actually. To the way they gently slid down on the smooth glass to the way they glistened in the moonlight. Liz tried to focus on the beauty instead of the raging storm the rain drops belonged to outside.

She had tried other things to keep her mind of the storm: reading a magazine, doing her makeup even though she had nowhere special to go that night, and at one point she ended up watching a movie with Patty. The movie only kept her distracted for so long, though. Patty fell asleep within fifteen minutes of the film and started snoring. Liz couldn`t hear anything over the sound of her little sister`s snoring and decided to go upstairs.

Upstairs she continued to entertain herself. She went over towards her nightstand and opened the middle drawer. Inside lay a few miscellaneous items including: a hair brush, some extra silver bracelets, and a small book. Liz reached her hand in, pulling out the book; hands gripping the brown leather cover. Without looking on the inside the book could probably be mistaken for one of the volumes in Kid`s library but if someone were to peer at the contents of the book they would soon come to realize they were wrong.

The book Elizabeth Thompson held so dearly in her hands was her diary. No other person in their "little family" besides herself knew she kept a diary. Liz was very careful about not letting anyone find out. She would die if Kid happen to come upon it one day. Liz opened up the book and flipped through it`s pages. She wasn`t planning on making any entries; nothing really note-worthy happened that day. As she looked through the old entries she realized almost all of them were about Kid. Liz laughed at herself. She was just liked one of those crush obsessed teenaged girls. Reading her diary kept her mind off the storm outside.

Lucky Patty, she always managed to sleep through them. As Liz happily remembered all the little times Kid and her shared when a big flash of lighting struck down not to far away from Gallows Manor. Liz felt a cold chill run up her spine. She knew there was going to be lighting. This wasn't some tiny little rain shower, no this was a storm. Liz wasn't scared before. Rain didn't scare her but thunder and lighting did. Liz cursed as she tried to stay calm.

"Why did Kid have to pick tonight to go out with the guys?" Liz whispered out loud with tears in her eyes. She never exactly told him she was afraid of thunder and lighting but she did give him plenty of hints. She tried her best not to cry in front of him. She was one of the next Shinigami`s weapons he probably expected more from her.

Another bolt of lighting flashed along with a loud boom of thunder. Liz nearly jumped up towards the ceiling when she heard this. It was then she decided that she would be better off downstairs in the company of her sleeping sister. Liz shakily made her way down the steps and headed forward to the family room. Patty was still asleep; Liz suspected as much. She grabbed one of the nearby blankets and headed towards the couch. Before she could sit down there was another loud boom. This boom was different though. This boom knock out the power.

All of a sudden all the lights in Gallows Manor went out. Patty was still asleep and Liz. Well, Liz was scared out of her mind. She clutched onto the soft brown blanket she had grabbed and ran over to the corner of the room. She curled up in the blanket and began to cry.

"Kid, please come home." She cried. It was pitch black in the house. Liz`s mind decided that it was the perfect time to think about monsters. All Liz could think to do was bury her head deeper into the blanket. If she looked up she knew her eyes would play tricks on her. As Liz sobbed into the blanket that by now was almost soaking wet she heard footsteps walking up the porch to the house. She froze.

"Oh no. Oh no. It`s a monster. That`s it I`m screwed now." Liz thought to herself as "the monster" opened the door. Liz then pulled the blanket down so it would cover her head. She was shaking. The footsteps came closer and closer until the monster said something that got her off guard.

"Liz?" A familiar voice called her name. Liz knew that voice and who it belong to; it was Kid`s. Kid walked over to his weapon and pulled down the blanket revealing her face. He jumped back a little to see there were tears in her eyes. Liz smiled and leaped into his arms. "Liz? Liz what`s wrong?" Kid asked concerned. All Liz could do was cry. There was another loud boom making Liz cry even harder.

"Kid." Liz sobbed as she held onto her meister tighter. Kid felt her tears run down onto his jacket. His jacket slowly became damp with his weapon`s tears.

"Liz...Liz are you afraid of thunder and lighting?" Kid questioned. Liz looked up into his golden orbs and simply nodded. Hearing this Kid grabbed Liz in a gentle manner and carried her up the stairs bridal style. Liz buried her head into him so he wouldn't see the massive blush on her face. Soon the duo found themselves in Kid`s room. Liz was amazed Kid managed to make it up the stairs let alone anywhere in the dark. Kid then slowly placed her down on the bed.

"Kid." Liz called shocked by the feeling of being away from his embrace. The feeling was like being without oxygen. In that minute they weren't touching Liz felt an emptiness. In that moment they weren't touching Liz felt a yearn for his embrace. A need for him to hold her in his arms.

Kid pulled the covers over Liz`s body and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. This caused Liz`s blush to deepen in color. He then walked over to the other side of the bed and lied down. He got under the covers and pulled Liz into a cuddle. In that moment there was another loud boom. Liz tightened the embrace and cried into Kid`s chest. Kid then began to stroke her hair. As he was doing that he titled his head down and whispered in her ear,

"Shh. It`s okay now. I`m here." Kid could feel his weapon nod her head and he felt her soul calm down a little. Kid pulled her in even closer as far as she could go and put one hand on her back and another in her hair. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back trying his best to calm her down. In Kid`s embrace Liz soon fell asleep and when she did Kid let go a little. He still continued to stroke her hair as the storm went on.

"Thanks, Kid." Liz said as she drifted off into a deeper sleep. Kid was surprised when he heard his partner speak considering the fact he thought she was asleep. He guessed at that time she wasn't fully asleep.

"You`re Welcome, Lizzy." Kid smiled. He then kissed her on top of the head and fell asleep himself. Too bad they both weren't aware that a certain someone had woken up and witnessed the whole fiasco. On top of that she recorded it. Too bad they also didn't realize the lights came back on...twenty minutes ago.

-The End-

"If it makes you feel any better I hate lighting too." Kid smiled at Liz. Liz just looked at him confused.

"You are?"

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"It`s obvious why! They don't come down in a straight line at all. It`s so asymmetrical!"

"Of course that`s why you don't like them." Liz sighed.


End file.
